Ministry of Internal Security (Tabi'atstan)
The Ministry of Internal Security is an intelligence and security agency in the USSRT that is responsible for making sure that the Tabi'atstani government remains efficient, disciplined and honest, as well as ensuring that public servants maintain discipline and uphold their duties. Apart from this, the MIS is also responsible for overseeing local governments, public administration, and elections. Although the MIS comes under the jurisdiction of the State Council of Ministers, it also reports directly to the President of the USSRT, and is therefore independent from other government agencies to prevent any undue interference in its investigations. Budget, mission, and priorities The Ministry of Internal Security's main mission is to act as an audit department and maintain a clean and honest government as well as promote the values of duty and discipline amongst civil servants. The MIS also maintains a small guard force, who can be called out for riot control and other duties. The NAME were created to protect MIS facilities and personnel from potential attack from corrupt government officials and their lackeys. Shortly after the formation of the Ministry of Internal Security in 1955, General Secretary Saveli Lyudin realised that the MIS would require its own security force to protect it. In September, members of the Ministry of Public Security and the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Guards attacked MIS offices, with MPS personnel being angry that the MIS had taken control of anticorruption duties that had previously been the responsibility of the Ministry of Public Security's Bureau of Internal Affairs, and TRG troops being worried that they might be targeted in MIS anticorruption operations. Legal authority The Ministry of Internal Security has the same rights to arrest people as the Ministry of Public Security. People arrested by the Department of Supervision are taken to somewhere other than their original area of operations, preventing them from using any network of relationships to protect themselves. Such arrested persons are also removed from the normal judicial system, and are consequently technically not given the same rights as normal detained persons. To allow the MIS to effectively investigate corruption cases, it is given the power to: *investigate not just the suspect, but also the suspect's family or agents and to examine their financial and other records *require the attendance of witnesses for interview *investigate any other seizable offence which is disclosed in the course of a corruption investigation The Ministry of Internal Security also has the right to detain suspects of corrupt practices without legal proceedings. History The Ministry of Internal Security was created on the 7th August 1955 during the events of the Great Tabi'atstani Purge. Prior to this, it had been part of the Ministry of Public Security as the Bureau of Internal Affairs. Organisation Organisational structure *Directorate of Security **NAME guards *Directorate of Supervision **General Office **Organisation Office **Public Relations Office **Research Office **Legal Office **Political Supervision Office **Petitions Office **Central Operations Office **Case Investigation Office **Case Hearing Office **International Cooperation Agency **Retired Cadre Bureau *Directorate of Witness Protection Rank structure *Field agents **New agent trainee *MIS management **Minister of Internal Security Infrastructure Personnel Weapons Controversies Media portrayal Notable MIS personnel Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Law enforcement in Tabi'atstan Category:Law enforcement Category:Intelligence agency